Massage
by phoebe9509
Summary: Emily is in pain and Hotch offers to give her a massage.


_I wrote this story a while ago and I figured I'd post it now. I only have three more stories that I have written out and since my writers block is being a major bitch I doubt I'll be writing more than the ones already finished. So I hope you guys like this story._

Emily rolled her right shoulder back for what felt like the hundredth time that day as she finished up her last case file. After she raised her head and looked around she realized that she was the last person left, other than Hotch. "Why am I always the last to finish?" she muttered to herself as she signed her name one last time.

Once she stood up a sharp pain ran through her shoulder and she hissed then breathed through the pain. As she walked to Hotch's office she tried her hardest not to move that side of her body. She knocked and waited for him to let her in which he did almost immediately.

"Prentiss, what are you still doing here?" Hotch asked as he looked up from the files cluttering his desk.

"I was just finishing up the last of the files," she said as she stiffly walked to his desk.

"They could have waited until tomorrow you know," he told her in a matter of fact tone.

"I know I just wanted to beat Morgan to it so I can tease him tomorrow at the fact that he didn't finish already," Emily smiled. "Well have a good night Hotch."

As Emily started to walk towards the door his voice stopped her. "What's wrong with you?" His voice rang through the eerily quiet office.

She turned back and arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Emily asked as she decided playing dumb would be her best bet.

"You're walking weird, like you're trying not to use one side of your body," Hotch informed her. "What happened?" he asked with concern lacing his tone.

Emily sighed and sagged slightly. "It's my shoulder. I guess yesterday when the UNSUB shoved me into the wall I hit it wrong."

Hotch stood from his seat, "why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not a big deal Hotch," Emily stated. "I just need to ice it or something."

"Does it feel tight?" he simply asked.

"Yes," Emily nodded her head.

Hotch moved from around his desk and pushed his coffee table out of the way and sat down on his couch which caused Emily to look at him strangely. "Come sit," he instructed as he spread his legs giving her a space to sit on the floor between them.

Emily's eyebrows rose and Hotch almost chuckled at the fact that they almost disappeared into her hair line. "What are you talking about?" she asked quickly.

"You need a massage, and I'm going to give you one. Now come sit down," he ordered Emily and gave her no option to say no.

Emily gave in and sat down where he instructed and immediately tensed up.

"Relax," Hotch told her soothingly.

Easy for you to say, she thought to herself. How was she supposed to relax when Hotch was going to be giving her a massage? The one man that she found herself thinking about more times than anything else. She was vaguely aware of the fact that he was calling her name but she couldn't focus on that at the moment. She was too busy trying to figure out how she could get out of this. Then again her shoulder was killing her so what's the worst thing that could happen?

"Prentiss relax!"

"I am relaxed," she snapped from her seat on the floor. Hotch quickly grasped her shoulder and applied pressure causing Emily to yelp out in pain.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "but it's going to hurt before it feels better," he said grimly as he kept rubbing her shoulder. He placed his free hand on her other shoulder figuring he'd do both even if only one was causing her trouble.

Emily continued to make whining noises at the pain until Hotch applied more pressure as he kneaded her sore muscles.

The pain quickly subsided and it turned into pleasure. Hotch's strong hands took control and Emily gladly let him lead the way. His thumb dug deep into her shoulder and Emily let out a moan that she had tried hard to subdue.

"Mmm," she moaned as she unconsciously scooted back farther into the v shape his legs made for her.

Hotch tried his hardest not to think of the noises she was making. As hard as he tried, he couldn't get the sounds of bliss out of his head as she continued to make them. Hotch hit another tender spot and Emily arched her back and bit her lip to keep the hiss in. After kneading continuously Hotch knew he wasn't going to be able to stand up for a while.

"Christ Hotch," Emily moaned.

"What?" he asked in a deep low voice and he quickly cleared his throat.

"Your hands are like magic," she sighed as she rolled her head to the side and exposed her long pale neck to the man above her. All Hotch wanted to do was sink his teeth into her skin. Hotch hit another spot that sent a wave of pleasure through her body and Emily immediately groaned her pleasure. "_Fuck_ the BAU Hotch, you should have been a masseuse. Your hands are a-ma-zing!"

It took all he had not to let his hands slide down her body to show how great his hands could really be. The temptation to let them slither their way down the front of her chest and massage her plump breasts was extremely strong and he had no idea how he controlled himself considering he felt himself twitch at the idea. Emily arched her back again and this action gave Hotch the perfect view down her shirt. There were some days where he wanted to thank whoever made her shirts, but at this moment he wanted to kiss that person.

Emily moaned again and grabbed a hold of his foot that was planted firmly against her side. Emily felt Hotch's fingers slide forward a tiny bit and rest on her bare skin and she held in her gasp. It felt like her skin was on fire and she didn't mind at all. She had wanted him for so very long and if this was what it took for her to get him than so be it.

Hotch didn't know how far he could take this massage but he certainly wanted to see. Just as he was about to move his hand farther down her chest, he didn't have to because Emily grabbed a hold of his hand and slowly started to slide it down to her breast. He knew he should speak up and stop her and pull away from her hand but not a single part of him was objecting.

The tips of his long fingers managed to just slip under her shirt and rested on the top of her breast when there was a knock on his office door and it opened up before he could stop them. Hotch quickly removed his hands from Emily's body and placed them in his lap. Strauss walked in and frowned when she saw Hotch wasn't in his seat, but then her eyes grew wide when she turned and saw the position the two agents were in.

"Agent Hotchner? What is going on here?"

"Ma'am, I can explain," Emily blurted out. "I had a really bad knot in her shoulder and Hotch said that he would give me a quick massage so I could work properly and that's what this is, that's all this is."

They both watched as she gave them a suspicious look then she quickly schooled her features. "Are you feeling better Agent Prentiss?"

"Yes," Emily nodded her head, still from her spot in the v of Hotch's legs.

"Then it seems Agent Hotchner did a good job huh?" Strauss said with a smirk. "I'll leave you two alone. Don't forget about our meeting in the morning," she told Hotch as she gave them one more look then shut the door behind her.

"Oh my God," Emily chuckled from her spot on the floor. "That was so embarrassing; I can't believe Strauss walked in here." Emily wiped her eyes and then turned to look at Hotch when she realized that he hadn't said anything since Strauss walked into the room. What she saw scared her, his gaze was dark and hungry and she bit her lip in desire. "Are you okay?"

"Come on," he told her as he pushed her away from her spot on the floor and helped her stand up before grabbing his coat and briefcase as he shoved her out of his office, slamming the door behind them. He waited impatiently as she put on her coat and shut off her computer. Once she finished all of that he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him.

"What are we doing?"

"Your place or mine?" he quickly asked as they waited for the elevator to finish its descent. Emily gulped at his question and then realized that this was what she wanted.

"Yours is closer," she smirked and then gasped as his lips descended on hers and he pushed her against the elevator wall. Oh yes, she thought to herself, tonight was going to be a very long night and she couldn't wait for it to really start.


End file.
